


Make Us Free(!) [don't read this no no no]

by Shyntax



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, band!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyntax/pseuds/Shyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called themselves Free!. Not Free, but Free!, as Nagisa had so fervently insisted.</p><p>Band AU where Rin Matsuoka, leader of the famous band Free!, meets Haruka Nanase, a naturally talented singer.</p><p>(i;M SORRY I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE THIS RN MAYBE SOMEDAY I WILL BUT FOR NOW IS A NO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Free(!) [don't read this no no no]

It started out as a whim, just something to satisfy Nagisa's deep desire to fulfill his lifelong dream (at the time). It wasn't supposed to last as long as it did, but no one was surprised when they kept the band together for so many years. They were talented – almost prodigiously so. They won several competitions within their first year, and their popularity spread much, much farther than their tiny little school. In their third year of junior high, they ranked first among schools, region-wide. By the time they finished high school, they ranked third, nationwide. Now, as young college students, they’re practically on professional charts.

All with only four members and a three-man support crew.

They call themselves Free!. Not Free, but Free!, as Nagisa had so fervently insisted.

Makoto Tachibana, tall, tanned, and built, is the most popular member among their older fans. He is caring to a fault, almost physically unable to say 'no' to anyone he came across. His sweetness extends even into his voice; a warm, smooth tone not unlike the rhythmic sounds of his bass guitar. Kind as he is, though, Makoto is incredibly protective of his friends, ready to confront or fight anyone who even dares to think about harming one of his bandmates. This aggressive side to him gave him the nickname ‘orca’ among his fans: the killer whale – strong yet gentle.

A regular receiver of Makoto’s overprotective tendencies is the band’s drummer and founder, Nagisa Hazuki. Nagisa is full of fun and energy, and, for lack of a better term, is just plain adorable. His outstanding amount of liveliness radiates from every angle of his being, emitting a warm, sunny aura that is forever attached to the blonde. He is, quote Makoto, all sunshine and penguins, rightfully giving him his fan nicknames. He is best liked by the teenagers and young adults, especially those who were more feminine – of course he would be, with how small and cute he seems. Emphasis on ‘seems.’ Behind his childish face lies a devil with a mischievous streak, ready to strike at any one of his bandmates. 

The band’s keyboardist, Rei Ryugazaki, is all too familiar with Nagisa’s impish nature. With a cool, collected, calm image, Rei is the perfect target for Nagisa’s pranks. However, like the blonde’s innocent façade, Rei’s image is just that – an image. Who fans know as the sophisticated, intelligent Butterfly of Free!, the band knows an eccentric, comical friend. The bespectacled man is often losing his composure over the slightest of things; a perfectionist inside and out. But even so, his public image is true to an extent. With immeasurable diligence and confidence, Rei will settle for nothing less than beautiful. Full of class and his own unique style, Rei is the preferred member among young adults.

But however handsome Makoto is, however lovable Nagisa is, however charming Rei is, they are all outshone by their leader--

“...Rin.”

Cue the group groan from Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei.

“Rin-chan, you’re making that up!” Nagisa pouts and lunges towards Rin. “I’m waaay more popular than you are!”

Rin just laughs as he leans back and raises the fanbook to escape Nagisa’s flailing fingers – the blonde is sitting too far away from him for his short little arms to reach very far. “Hah! And you say I’m making stuff up.”

He isn’t, not entirely. Rin Matsuoka is by far the collective favorite member of Free!. His incredible guitar skills, alluring expressive face, and, most of all, rich, powerful singing voice earns him the favor of most of their fanbase, from teenagers to adults and even to little kids. The famed Shark is fierce and passionate, putting his all into everything he does. The lead singer and guitarist is one of the bigger keys to Free!’s rise to fame, and everyone knows it. Although, no matter how often he tends to brag about his personal fanbase, Rin is well aware that he is not the only one in the limelight. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei – all of them are standing with him, beside him, ready to lend each other support and raise each other higher whenever the need arises.

Makoto pulls Nagisa’s arm backwards in an attempt to get him back in his seat. “Rin, you’re going to get yourself killed if you keep saying things like that.” Nagisa ‘hmph!’s, sitting down on the couch rather reluctantly.

“You’re lucky Mako-chan can control me,” Nagisa mumbles.

A few knocks on the door, a "Come in." from Rei, and in steps a younger girl with long red hair not unlike that of the band's leader.

"Oh, Gou!" Rin exclaims, his head turned towards the doorway. "You're here early."

"Hello, big brother!" Kou returns her brother's greeting as she closes the door behind her. "Yeah, I didn't have any shoots today, so I came straight from school." She sits next to her brother, who notices that she is, indeed, in her high school's uniform.

Gou Matsuoka is as persistent about people calling her Kou as Nagisa is about calling the band Free! (however, unlike Nagisa, Rin is an exception to her rule). A cheerful young girl with a pretty face and a stubborn streak, Kou is Rin's younger sister. She works hard behind the scenes of Free! to make the band members shine as bright as they possibly can. As the band's songwriter and manager, she is rarely in the spotlight with the boys. However, much to Rin's chagrin, she does have a successful career as a model. Her songs for Free! are a big reason as to how they're as popular as they are. Talent (and good looks) seems to run in the Matsuoka bloodline.

"What's that?" She asks, pointing at the book in Rin's hand.

"It's a fanbook about Free!. Nagisa-kun bought it and decided to share it." Rei explains.

"You can look at it if you want, Gou-chan!" Nagisa invites her to take a peek inside. "I didn't see any when I flipped through earlier, but I'm guessing that there might be some sexy pictures of you in there, so--"

"Shut up!!" Both Matsuokas yell in unison, with Kou adding on "And it's Kou!" at the end.

Nagisa giggles. Rei only sighs. Makoto is left to clear the silence. "So, Kou-chan, is there anything new for us to do today?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me, Makoto-senpai." Kou digs around in her purse, pulling out a planner. She shuffles quickly through the pages. "Um...you're playing at Ever Blue this Saturday. Do you know it? It's that one coffee shop downtown. The one with all the water decorations."

"Oh, I know it. I took the twins there before." Makoto says.

Rin hums in thought. "Okay. So what's our setlist?"

After another brief spell of silence except for the sound of Kou ruffling through papers, she answers. "You're playing three songs. First, 'Break Our Balance', 'Sea Breeze Friendship' next -- let Makoto-senpai sing this one, big brother -- and after that is 'Aqua Gate'. Sound good?"

"Sounds _perfect._ " Rin says, kissing his sister on the cheek in gratitude. "Thanks, li'l sis."

Kou enjoys the gesture, pleased with herself for choosing her brother's favorite songs to sing as their opening and big finale. "Right, then. Now--"

"We know, Gou-chan, we know!" Nagisa says, bouncing up off his seat and grabbing his drumsticks.

Makoto gets up as well, reaching for the zipper on his bass case. "Time for practice."

Rei nods in agreement, already flipping switches and pressing buttons on his keyboard. "So we can sound as beautiful as possible."

Rin gains a shining sparkle in his eye as Kou passes him his guitar. "Alright!" He slips his head through the strap and takes up his pick. "'Break Our Balance.'"

"Ready, and--!"

* * *

 

"No." Haruka says flatly.

"But _why_ , Nanase-senpai?"

"It's too much work."

"Please, Nanase-senpai?" Aiichirou clasps his hands together. "Please?"

Haruka shoots a glare at the silver-haired boy. "No."

"But you told me yourself, Senpai, you love singing!" The younger reasons. "And your voice is amazing! I mean, even the boss likes your voice enough to ask you to open fo--"

"I only sing freestyle. I don't like singing for show."

"But! But, you...but...I-"

"I said _no,_  Aiichirou." Haruka, annoyed, says this more firmly.

"I'll cook you mackerel when we get back to the apartment that night!" Aiichirou pleads. It's just barely above a whisper, but it's loud enough to make the raven-haired boy looks at his junior again, this time without an angry expression. When Aiichirou knows he's got his senior's attention, he delivers the final blow. "I'll even buy some pineapple to go with it!"

Haruka does not break eye contact. Aiichirou's got him. "So, please, Senpai...?"

Haruka blinks at him before looking away. He remains silent for a few seconds before giving his reply. "I...only sing freestyle."

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll..." Aiichirou holds his breath as Haruka pauses. "...think about it." Aiichirou beams at the words. It isn't a definite 'yes', but for Haruka, it's about as close as he would get to one.

Haruka Nanase is quite the strange case. He doesn't even pass as an average college student. Cool, stoic, and mesmerizingly mysterious, he's always been popular with the girls in his schools, standing out from the crowd as a strong and silent 'prince'. Once you get him talking, though, 'mysterious' remains a part of his image, but stoic and cool are tossed away. Weird and whimsical in his own quiet way, Haruka has never truly felt like he fit into a 'normal' life. And if his personality doesn't make him different enough, Haruka is also  blessed with a smooth, soothing singing voice. Melodies flow like rivers away from his lips, stretching and shortening syllables like the ever-changing current. He almost never sings pre-written lyrics. With a natural knack for improvisation, Haruka sings using lyrics he makes up on the spot. Hearing Haruka's singing is not something someone would easily forget.

Aiichirou Nitori, one of Haruka's roommates, is only one of the many people who have been enchanted by Haruka's voice. Aiichirou is, at first glance, a weak-willed, timid boy. Unlike Haruka, Aiichirou always blended in with the masses, never really holding someone's attention. He is shy and soft-spoken at the first meeting, but digging deeper reveals a bright, earnest friend -- not to mention extremely supportive, especially towards Haruka. Aiichirou pushes the older boy to try a little harder every day, giving him just enough motivation to at least cover up his laziness.

Aiichirou flings his arms around Haruka, hugging him tight. "Oh, thank you, Senpai! I promise I'll make the best mackerel you've ever tasted!"

Haruka sighs and pats Aiichirou on the back. "Mmhm. Now get off. We've got customers."

Aiichirou looks up at Haruka, who moves his head to gesture to a trio of girls at the counter. "A-ah, yes!" Aiichirou blushes and hurries to his register. "S-sorry for the wait! Welcome to Ever Blue!"

As Aiichirou takes their orders from one of the girls, Haruka sighs and turns to face them with a bored expression. Haruka recognizes one of them from his university. The girl he recognizes whispers to the other girl not ordering, pointing him out. They wave at him. Haruka tilts his head downwards ever so slightly, acknowledging their greeting. The two girls begin giggling. The girl at the register, who has just finished ordering, gives her friends a look. Aiichirou looks over his shoulder at Haruka, a silent _Do you know them?_

The tiniest of shrugs from Haruka. _Not really._

Aiichirou finishes up with the girl at the register. She thanks him for his service before dragging her two friends away to sit down at a table. Aiichirou chuckles before giving Haruka the order. "You're so popular, Nanase-senpai."

"Am I..." Haruka says absently, making the drinks.

"Yes! You're so cool and good-looking! I bet you'll pull in a lot of customers when you open for Free! on Saturday."

"If you say so." Haruka says, swirling whipped cream on the top of one of the drinks. "As long as I get my mackerel."

**Author's Note:**

> holy heck it's not a short little ficlet for once incredible


End file.
